


Природный баланс

by Dita, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2018 || Внеконкурс [11]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita/pseuds/Dita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018
Summary: Он ждал крика. Нет, настоящей бури: лицо у Мерил было красное от гнева, кулаки сжаты так, что костяшки побелели, и даже дышала она рвано и часто. Ярость, страх, облегчение и что-то ещё, другое, – как будто горячие яркие волны расходились от ее хрупкого напряженного тела и закручивались вокруг него неостановимым смерчем.Сейчас начнётся.Прошла секунда, другая – ничего не произошло. Мерил хватанула ртом воздух, судорожно вдохнула, закрыла глаза и, кажется, досчитала про себя до трех, чтобы успокоиться. А потом оглядела его с новым нечитаемым выражением лица с головы до ног и срывающимся голосом произнесла:– Это было очень неразумно, Вэш. Не делай так больше.
Relationships: Meryl Stryfe/Vash the Stampede
Series: 2018 || Внеконкурс [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684258
Kudos: 5





	Природный баланс

_Иногда твоя любовь – хайвэй,  
Иногда твоя любовь – гололёд,   
Я все равно не сверну, никуда не сверну,  
И посмотрим, что произойдёт._

Борис Гребенщиков «Мой друг доктор»

Он ждал крика. Нет, настоящей бури: лицо у Мерил было красное от гнева, кулаки сжаты так, что костяшки побелели, и даже дышала она рвано и часто. Ярость, страх, облегчение и что-то ещё, другое, – как будто горячие яркие волны расходились от ее хрупкого напряженного тела и закручивались вокруг него неостановимым смерчем.  
Сейчас начнётся.  
Прошла секунда, другая – ничего не произошло. Мерил хватанула ртом воздух, судорожно вдохнула, закрыла глаза и, кажется, досчитала про себя до трех, чтобы успокоиться. А потом оглядела его с новым нечитаемым выражением лица с головы до ног и срывающимся голосом произнесла:  
– Это было очень неразумно, Вэш. Не делай так больше.  
Неразумно?! И только-то? Встрять в разборку между двумя местными бандами с одним лишь пистолетом и без запасной обоймы (в конце концов, он же не виноват, что патроны закончились так не вовремя!) было действительно неразумно – по его меркам. По меркам Мерил, это была совершенно самоубийственная выходка, тысячное доказательство его беспросветного идиотизма и неспособности жить в реальном мире. У него ушло довольно много времени, чтобы научиться принимать во внимание эту точку зрения и признавать некоторую её справедливость, и сейчас он был готов понести заслуженное наказание, но...  
Мерил крутанулась на каблуках и, не сказав больше ни слова, ушла, оставив его наедине с изумлением и лёгким чувством вины.  
Наверное, она где-нибудь прочитала (или кто-то объяснил), что орать на людей невежливо, а оплеухи – не самый подходящий способ выражения симпатии, успокоил себя Вэш. Что ж, улыбнулся он, когда-нибудь это должно было случиться. Но завтра наверняка все будет по-прежнему.

* * *

Но по-прежнему не стало, стало лишь хуже, как это обычно и бывает.   
На следующий день их автобус едва не налетел на песчаного червя, вынырнувшего из-под земли, и Вэш долго носился под палящими солнцами, пытаясь отогнать выстрелами разъяренную и перепуганную тварь. Червь шипел, бил хвостом, поднимая тучи песка, щёлкал пастью, полной бритвенно-острых зубов, и явно жаждал откусить глупому, но вёрткому и шумному человеку голову. В автобусе – Вэш не слышал, но знал – вопили от страха и требовали немедленно пристрелить сбрендившую зверюгу.   
Наконец у него всё-таки получилось увести его подальше: червь, вняв доводам своего или коллективного разума, оставил противника в покое и нырнул обратно в песок. Автобус тут же взвизгнул шинами и на полной скорости рванул к горизонту, бросив едва дышавшего от усталости Вэша одного без вещей, воды и еды.  
Вскоре, правда, вернулся – уже через полчаса, если не быстрее; подъехал совсем близко, словно Вэш оплатил все билеты на год вперед, и гостеприимно распахнул двери.   
Милли Томсон с явным облегчением опустила нацеленный на притихших пассажиров станган и приветливо спросила:  
– Господин Вэш, с вами всё в порядке?  
Он заулыбался и махнул рукой:  
– Конечно, в порядке, девочки! И с вами, я вижу, тоже!  
Мерил отвела свой маленький «дерринджер» от затылка водителя, сунула куда-то под плащ и стальным голосом громко объявила:  
– Вот теперь можно ехать.  
Вэш плюхнулся на первое попавшееся место и стал ждать грозы. Кажется, он рассказывал Мерил, что песчаные черви – разумная и крайне интересная форма жизни… или пока не рассказывал?  
Она приблизилась, впилась в него злым и очень встревоженным взглядом, не сулившим ничего хорошего, и, протянув фляжку с водой, сказала – с пробравшим его до дрожи прохладным укором:  
– Ты нас сильно напугал, Вэш. Это было очень опасно! – и пошла себе дальше, к Милли.  
Он чуть шею не свернул, глядя ей вслед, и тут сосед – здоровый рыжий бородач – весело хлопнул его по плечу:  
– Какова, а? Лёд между ног не растает! Не завидую мужику, который её трахать будет, – он покосился на растерянного Вэша и хохотнул. – Тебе здесь точно ничего не светит, парень. Ты, конечно, совсем без башни, но тут уж не знаю, кем надо быть!  
– Ты прав, – согласно вздохнул Вэш, который до последнего момента совершенно точно знал, кем именно надо быть, но сейчас почему-то начал терять эту уверенность.

* * *

А потом все стало ещё хуже, потому что Вэшу не везло даже больше обыкновенного. Сначала он умудрился опрокинуть кофе на белый плащ Мерил. Потом испортил девочкам несколько дублей съемки Очень Важного Интервью с мэром города – в кадр то и дело попадали его шумные игры с местными детишками. А к вечеру и вовсе встрял в чужую салунную драку. И хотя, несмотря на всеобщее желание пострелять, никто не пострадал, стоимость переломанной мебели повесили почему-то именно на него.  
Каждый раз Мерил скрипела зубами, метала взглядом громы и молнии и едва не дышала пламенем, но единственное, чего он дождался в итоге, было сочувственное:  
– Вэш, похоже, сегодня не твой день. Ложись спать, пока город цел, а с тобой не случилось чего-нибудь ещё, похуже.   
В довершение ко всем неприятностям оказалось, что, несмотря на плавящую мозги жару, Милли умудрилась подхватить простуду. Мерил, как хорошая подруга и чуткая начальница, осталась с ней, а Вэшу досталась одинокая и полная неопределенности ночь.

* * *

Конечно, это был уже жест отчаяния, но, напомнил себе Вэш, когда-то давно такой способ работал безотказно.  
Она была очень красива, эта девушка, – высокая, яркая с пышной грудью, длинными светлыми волосами и немного капризным фарфоровым личиком. Не совсем в его вкусе (что ж поделать!), она всё равно производила впечатление, и сильное, но главное – оказалась в нужном месте в нужное время, потому что...  
На открытой веранде кафе Мерил задумчиво помешивала ложечкой в кофейной чашке. Милли обнимала огромную кружку с имбирным чаем, шмыгала покрасневшим носом и разглядывала прохожих на улице.   
– Я ещё никогда не встречал такой красоты! Мое сердце… ах! – Вэш прижал руку к груди и закатил глаза, – остановилось! Ты – самый безжалостный стрелок в этом городе! Это судьба, предначертанная нам в звездах!  
Девушка удивленно хлопнула длинными ресницами, испуганно замерла, а потом скривилась:  
– Ты… совсем в дрова что ли?  
– Я пьян только от любви! – вдохновенно изрек Вэш, падая перед ней на одно колено и пожирая взглядом.  
Брезгливое недоверие на лице красавицы вдруг сменилось хищным азартом, не на шутку испугавшим его:  
– Джо-о-онни!! – визгливо заголосила она на всю улицу. – Он пристаёт ко мне-е-е!!

* * *

Вэш полулежал в кресле, запрокинув голову, и слушал.  
– Ты идиот! Ненормальный! – Мерил швырнула в мусорное ведро пропитанную кровью салфетку и приложила к его разбитому носу новую, чистую. – Он же чуть тебя не убил!!  
– Не преувеличивай, всего-то пара синяков!.. – Вэш надеялся, что легкомысленный тон хоть как-то успокоит её, но вышло только хуже: Мерил зашипела словно кошка, которой наступили на хвост:  
– Пара синяков?! Едва нос тебе не сломал! И вот здесь, – он вздрогнул, когда тёплое влажное полотенце очень осторожно коснулось глубокой царапины на лбу, смывая кровь и грязь, – может остаться шрам!   
– Говорят, шрамы украшают мужчину, – сладким голосом возразила Милли, которая стояла рядом и держала миску с тёплой водой.  
– Если только на нём ещё есть место, которое можно украсить! – рявкнула Мерил. – Решил, что пора взяться за лицо, да? Милли, принеси еще воды и новое полотенце! И пластыри из аптечки!  
– Конечно, мэм!.. Одну минуту, мэм!  
– Какого чёрта ты вообще к ней полез? – тёплые дрожащие пальцы пробежались по волосам, и он рискнул улыбнуться.  
– Любовь с первого…  
– Что-о-о?!..  
Он приоткрыл глаза и тут же встретился с яростным, как грозовое небо, взглядом.   
– Кхм. Ну… Все мы совершаем ошибки…  
– Все эти дни ты творишь чёрт знает что! Как будто нарочно! – она резко замолчала и нахмурилась – внезапная догадка поразила её. – Постой. Значит, ты это специально?  
Он смотрел, как гнев стекает с её лица, оставляя недоумение, волнение и… Обиду?  
– Я не...  
– Так вы сговорились?  
– Что?! Да я первый раз в жизни их видел!  
И он абсолютно искренне надеялся, что и в последний – тоже. И саму «любовь», и особенно её не в меру ревнивого и скорого на расправу Джонни.  
– Но тогда почему?!  
Вэш растерялся. Он не знал, как объяснить ей. Он знал только, что всё наконец в порядке.  
– А вот и вода, мэм! И полотенце, – Милли зашла внутрь и ударом ноги захлопнула дверь. – Хозяин спрашивал, что у нас тут стряслось. Так что вы проиграли, – она рассмеялась. – С вас десятка и ванильный десерт, вы обещали!  
– Да знаю я, знаю, – с досадой согласилась Мерил, продолжая оценивать масштабы бедствия, и вздохнула. – Стоит признать, – полотенце заботливо огладило правую щеку и подбородок, – что это с самого начала была безнадежная затея.  
– Вы это о чём, девочки? – Вэш выпрямился в кресле – кровь всё равно уже давно перестала идти – и завертел головой. – Что-то случилось?  
– Мы с начальницей поспорили, – жизнерадостно объявила Милли. – Что она сможет не ругаться на вас – целую неделю! Она ведь всегда ругается!  
Мерил покраснела и, уставившись куда-то в окно, объяснила:  
– Я решила, что это будет полезно! В конце концов, мне надо научиться держать себя в руках. Но… – она снова перевела сердитый взгляд на него, – ты совершенно невыносим! Всего три дня… и я!.. Да я чуть с ума не сошла!  
– Ахахаха! Как смешно, девочки! – он рассмеялся фальшиво. – Если б я только знал, ты не продержалась бы и суток!  
И тут же понял, что если бы не узнал, то, наверное, сам свихнулся уже к утру.  
– А мне понравилось! Давайте ещё раз попробуем? – предложила Милли. – Хоть на пять дней? Мэм, второй раз же проще, может, у вас получится? Господин Вэш, вы тоже поучаствуйте – вдруг выиграете кружку пива! – она просто лучилась азартом и энтузиазмом.  
Вэш смотрел на Мерил. В её огромных глазах была паника, усталость и отчаянная мольба о помощи. Мерил смотрела на него. Он не знал, что видела она, но в тот момент как никогда разделял её чувства и всем сердцем надеялся на ответное понимание. Маленькая ладонь легла ему на плечо, пальцы чуть сжались…  
Они повернулись к Милли Томпсон и, не колеблясь, в один голос ответили:  
– Ни за что! 


End file.
